ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gronken
is a Kaiju with saws for weapons that first appeared in Return of Ultraman episode 27. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Matsumoto City History Return of Ultraman Gronken was a monster from Earth who first appeared during the night, attacking a group of giant statues and using his buzzsaws to slice one of them in half before disappearing into the night. A few days later while MAT was investigating the statue's damage Gronken appeared again, this time in the middle of a city. Gronken smashed and cut through several buildings and shrugged off MAT's assaults with great ease. During their assaults, Goh's ship was downed by Gronken's buzzsaws, but fortunately he managed to transform into Ultraman Jack to face the monster himself. Jack and Gronken's fight was long and vicious as Jack managed to sever both of Gronken's buzzsaws, but Gronken continued to fight by using his jumping capabilities instead. In the end, it was Ultraman Jack who won by using the Ultra Kick to decapitate Gronken. Trivia *Design: Maiya Keiakira *Suit actor: Toya Takanobu *Although not physically seen, Gronken is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Gronken's roars are actually modified Manda roars. Powers and Weapons *Buzzsaws: Instead of having normal hands, Gronken is equipped with two spinning saw blades that he can use to slice through solid stone with ease. *Slap-Jump-Kick: By using his tail as a springboard, Gronken can jump high and far through the air. This ability is only seen after the loss of his buzzsaws. *Pain Resistance: Gronken has an extremely high pain threshold, enabling him to ignore fatal wounds, such as arms being cut, from slowing him down. Gronken Pain Resistance.png|Pain Resistance Other Media Redman Gronken reappeared in the series Redman episodes 43, 46, 47, 49, 82 and 83. *In episode 43, Gronken was forced to tangle with Redman when he teleported in front of him. In the beginning of the fight, Redman tried to throw him but Gronken kept pushing him down when he had the chance. Redman eventually kept the upper hand in the fight but was seemingly doomed when Gronken pinned him to the ground. He got up, however, and stabbed him in the throat with his Red Knife, resulting in the monster's death. *In episode 46, Gronken once again fought Redman alone. At first, he held him back with his attack (which left a wall of fire) but the alien overcame that and started assaulting him. After both sides were evenly matched against each other, Gronken got killed by a hard judo throw to the ground after lifting him up and spinning him around. *In episode 47, Gronken reappeared alongside Zaurs and Stegon to fight the hero but they did so one on one with Gronken being the first to take him on. He, however, didn't stand much of a chance against Redman and, after suffering a lot of chops and throws, ended up getting killed by a brutal assault to his neck before falling to the ground. *In episode 49, Gronken teamed up with Stegon again to fight Redman in the howling winds. However, the monsters still couldn't get the upper hand on Redman, even though they succeeded a couple of times, and he even tricked them into knocking into each other. After Stegon was defeated, Redman killed Gronken with a few chops to the head and neck. *In episode 82, Gronken teamed up with fellow monster Plooma to take down Redman. Together, they resisted the hero's attempt to push them down and knocked away his Red Knives. Redman, however, didn't give up that easily and fought back against the two monsters and, after defeating Plooma, took down Gronken by kicking him to the ground and stabbed him in the face with a Red Knife. *Gronken's final appearance on Redman was episode 83, where he fought the titular hero alone in a field. After an evenly matched struggle, Redman summoned his Red Arrow to combat him, but the monster caught it in the conflict and broke it in two. Redman then gained the upper hand against the monster by using his combat prowess to get the jump on him, and after kicking him to the ground, Redman killed Gronken by slamming his head to the ground a few times and snapping his neck by pulling it back. Trivia *The Gronken suit in Redman has the buzzsaws on his hands removed. *In episode 83, when Gronken seemingly "snatches" the Red Arrow, Redman's actor is actually stuffing the Red Arrow into Gronken's claws. *Gronken's death in episode 83 is possibly one of the most violent in Redman, demonstrating how the hero is seen as extremely aggressive by many fans. Gallery Return of Ultraman Gronken.jpg|Gronken Gronken 4.jpg Gronken 2.jpg GRONKEN III.png Gronken-3.jpg Gronken-Ultraman-Jack.jpg Gronken-Ultraman-Jack 2.jpg Gronken-4.png Groken II.png Gronken 5.jpg GRONKEN V.png d39b39612214a1748c0113c961516596.jpg GRONKEN II.png GRONKEN VIII.png GRONKEN VI.png GRONKEN VII.png Other Return of Ultraman Vol.7 2010.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.7 2005.jpg gronken_figure.jpg|Figure of Gronken, by Bullmark. Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm